Air Hostess
by dragon agility
Summary: 2xH! Duo sees a flirty air hostess and Hilde sees a cute passenger. What they going to do about it? They're gonna fall for each other, that's what! Read as they both flirt, dish the dirt and fall in love...
1. Air Hostess 1

Hi! This is my first Gundam Wing fic and I'm confident that this fic is good. I've watched the entire series twice so I'm sure the characters are not that ooc!

In this, Hilde is an air hostess and Duo is the passenger! Endless possibilities!

This fic was inspired by the song 'Air Hostess' by British band, 'Busted'. I recommend any of their two albums because they can sure sing and are very gorgeous! They sing rock/punk. Very recommended! If you know the song, you should have fairly a good idea of what happens, but it has been spiced up!!!!

Please heed the R rating, as this fic is flirty, a bit dirty and quite embarrassing! There is no lemon though. It's just a bit citrusy!

**_NOTE:_** Hilde and Duo did not meet during the Eve Wars! They don't know each other!

Air Hostess Chapter 1 

**By dragon agility**

AC 201

Duo Maxwell couldn't wait. He had been waiting for this day for the past month and it was finally here.

"In around four hours, I'll be relaxing back home on L2 for a whole seven weeks!" 

Duo leaned back on the seat and looked at Heero. He was driving him to the Brussels Spaceport.

"You didn't have to give me a ride, you know."

Heero glared at his friend as they turned a corner, "And I didn't want to. It's 4 in the morning. Relena told me to give you a ride."

Duo smirked, "Anything for her, hey Heero?"

Heero glared at Duo before concentrating on the drive to the spaceport. Duo looked out of the window. It had been six years since the Eve Wars and he had been part of the Preventers ever since the Coup d'Etat of Mariemaea and the Barton Foundation. He had finally worked hard enough for a well-deserved break.

'Home,' he thought. Yeah, the Earth was beautiful, but the colonies were his home. He groaned though, as he saw the road sign for the spaceport. Sure, he had loved flying in his Gundam, but space shuttles were just too slow. He hated flying in them. But home would make up for the journey. Since peace had been attained throughout the Universe, the colonies had built up as stable homes and tourist destinations. He couldn't wait to go out and party at all the clubs and bars.

'And maybe a romance…' he thought. He couldn't wait to dance with all the pretty ladies. 

Heero pulled up at the spaceport and turned off the car. Duo got out of the car and got his luggage, "See you Heero! Thanks for the ride…and oh, I forgot to tell you. Relena says you have to pick me up when I return. Adios!"

And with a wave and a smile, Duo left Heero to bang his head on the steering wheel. Duo pulled the handle on his luggage and wheeled it over to check in. He didn't have any hand luggage. After it was sorted, he entered into the main area and bought 'The Sun', the main tabloid newspaper. He sat down on one of the waiting seats and put his feet up on one of the tables. He relaxed and began to read the paper. Nothing much happened these days but he was glad for the peace. He was about to have a small nap when a girlish, though beautiful giggle snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw something beautiful.

"Wow," he said to himself. He straightened up and had a proper look. She was around five seats away from him, standing with a couple of friends. She was an air hostess, no, a space hostess. She had long legs for her petite frame with dainty shoes and her blue skirt and white blouse showed off her delicate, though feminine curves. Duo looked to her face and smiled. She was very pretty with high cheekbones and full lips. She had dark hair that fell over her blue jewelled eyes that sparkled to complement her face. She laughed again and Duo was tempted to wolf-whistle her. She was talking to other air hostess' but she just radiated. 

'You've just hit big, Duo, and we're still on Earth!' he thought.

He had never had much time to date on Earth because of his Preventer duties. He was about to go over to her to chat her up when a voice called over the speakers. He cursed his luck and timing when he saw her stop chatting and listening to the call. She ran a hand through her hair and put her hostess beret on her head. She began to walk away.

Duo dropped his paper and began to follow her, 'I gotta know her name!'

He was almost behind her when a hand shot out and stopped him in his path.

"No entry mate. Personnel only."

Duo looked to the security guard and was about to take out his Preventer badge when he realise he had left it at his flat. Duo sighed, defeated and slowly trudged back to where he'd dropped his paper. He ran his fingers through the brown bangs that hung over his eyes and sighed, "Damn it Duo. Not even you, the God of Death can get a girl's name. She just had to leave for her duty call…"

Just as he was about to sit, his shuttle gate was called. He groaned at the prospect of three hours on a space shuttle. Well, he'd missed his chance on one pretty lady; maybe he'd sit next to one on the shuttle.

Hilde Schbeiker smelled in the air of the terminal and turned to her friends. She couldn't wait to get back into the air. She loved the stars. She whisked opened a mirror and checked her reflection. She liked her new hair cut: short and simple. It was much better than her longer hair, which had to be in a bun everyday. She applied a little lip-gloss and tucked her mirror away.

"Hey Hilde," called her red headed friend beside her, "I haven't got over you new haircut yet!"

"I wanted a change, Jaycee. I had it like this when I was a teen."

"It suits you," said her other friend.

Hilde smiled.

"Hey, can I wait with you?"

The three smiled and saw a smiling girl.

Hilde smiled, "A newbie?"

The girl nodded.

"Sure, you can wait with us. So, what's your first flight?" Hilde asked.

"Um…" the girl answered, pulling out a chart from her luggage, "…flight 07BAO to L4."

Jaycee frowned, "What a bad first flight…"

The girl looked worried and Hilde giggled loudly, "Jaycee's only pulling your leg. A newbie trick. I'll give you one good piece of advice: smile and then they'll listen!"

"Thanks," she answered, looking relieved. Hilde laughed. They stopped chatting as a voice called over the buzzer.

"Well," said Hilde as she ran her fingers through her hair and put her beret on her head, "That's my duty call. Come on Jaycee. Bye!" She waved goodbye to the other two girls. She nodded to the security guard as she entered the personnel area.

'I'm going home,' she thought, 'Just this flight then I have two months off. I'm going home to L2.'

Duo put his head into his hands. He was sitting in his assigned shuttle seat that was next to the middle aisle.

"Just me luck," he muttered, "Miss a pretty girl in the terminal and now I've got men all around me. Why does my seat have to be here instead of down there with all the hot ladies?"

Duo looked down the aisle where there were a group of girls laughing. He looked around him and saw three men and a little boy of four or so.

He sighed, "I'm just glad they sell alcohol on this shuttle."

He got out his newspaper and was about to read when the man sitting next to him tapped his shoulder, "Hey, excuse me?"

Duo turned his head. The guy was older than him, around 30 or so, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you needed a push in the right direction."

Duo looked at the guy with a puzzled expression and the guy laughed, "I couldn't help overhearing. Don't worry man! Here, take a mint. There are always nice girls on this shuttle flight; I take it every week. It doesn't matter where you sit, because there are a few that always walk up and down the aisles…"

Duo nodded, "I see your point. The hostess' are hot…but I'm gonna wait 'till I hit L2. I gonna drink alcohol and relax!"

The guy grinned as Duo sighed, 'Like any hostess is gonna beat that girl…'

He began to read his paper. That was when he heard the laugh again. That girlish, beautiful giggling laugh. He folded his paper and dared himself to believe it was true. He looked down the aisle, his eyes widened and he smiled.

"I'm gonna need that mint now."

Duo turned to ask the guy for one. He already had the packet out, "Can't resist, hey?"

Duo nodded enthusiastically and popped a mint in his mouth. He looked down the aisle. She was radian and she was gorgeous. Her blue suit jacket completed her look and Duo thought she looked perfect in full uniform. She was talking to another hostess from the terminal and Duo smiled, rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Looks like this flight won't be so bad after all…"

**TBC**

Please read and review!!!


	2. Air Hostess 2

Hi! This is my first Gundam Wing fic and I'm confident that this fic is good. I've watched the entire series twice so I'm sure the characters are not that ooc!

In this, Hilde is an air hostess and Duo is the passenger! Endless possibilities!

**_NOTE:_** Hilde and Duo did not meet during the Eve Wars! They don't know each other

Air Hostess Chapter 2 By dragon agility 

Hilde handed her luggage to the flight baggage attendant and walked up the stairs. As she entered the shuttle, she smelt the familiar aroma of the leather seat. She watched as Jaycee ran up the stairs and nearly tripped over the top step. Hilde laughed as Jaycee entered the shuttle as if nothing had happened.

"Nobody saw a thing," said Jaycee through her gritted teeth.

Hilde nodded sarcastically and then turned to talk to a passenger who needed assistance.

"Hilde, you've been given middle-back for safety."

Hilde grabbed an oxygen mask and a leaflet from the supply cupboard, "Better than the front!" She proceeded up the aisle unaware of a pair of violet eyes watching her intently.

Duo watched as she walked towards him. Her walk caused a natural sway of her hips. He couldn't stop staring at her: he was sketched on his brain. As she stopped a couple of rows in front of him he watched hypnotically as she dusted herself off. The pilot started to talk, but that was nowhere near Duo's attention span. He watched as the air hostess made the safety movements and demonstrated them to perfection. Duo noticed that she kept glancing in his direction so he smiled as he continued to watch her.

As Hilde neared her position in the aisle, her eyes rested on a guy around her age watching her intently. She quickly looked away to begin her safety movements. She could feel his eyes on her every move, as if they burned holes through her delicate skin. She looked again. Their eyes met briefly before she looked away again. He had intense cobalt blue eyes that seemed to illuminate his whole face. She had also noticed that he had the longest braid she had ever seen: he had been fiddling with it.

She smiled to herself as she continued the safety movements. She liked men with longish hair, she couldn't get her hands in it if it as too short. His hair was so long and for some unknown reason, she willed to touch it. There weren't many men that usually caught her eyes on the shuttle flights. She looked again. He was smiling and staring intently. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she turned around to demonstrate the emergency exits. His smile was gorgeous, and cheeky. She had to look again, so she did when she turned around, pointing to the cabinets above the passengers' heads. Something jolted in her memory.

'I recognise him,' she thought, 'I've seen that face before.'

But she couldn't place where she'd seen it. As she finished her safety movements and walked back to the front of the shuttle, she let it go. It's come to her eventually.

Was he still looking at her? She had the urge to look back, but she resisted.

'Maybe I should ask what his name is?' she thought as she replaced the oxygen mask. She was interested in him, 'But then he might end up being one of those weak 'I follow what other people do instead of following my own path' jerks…'

Jaycee nodded to her and they walked up the aisle to the back of the shuttle for takeoff. As she walked past him, she felt unsure of what to do. He winked at her seductively, his eyes passionate and a broad smile on his face. She blinked and walked on, disappearing into the back.

Duo turned and watched as she disappeared. He moved his head to try and catch a glimpse, but he couldn't see her. The guy next to him laughed, "You're stuck up on her. Must be your lucky day!"

Duo nodded, "You don't know how lucky."

He couldn't believe that she was on the same shuttle flight as him! At least he could get to know her name now.

'And more,' he thought, 'this flight is going to be interesting…'

He heard whirring and gripped the handles of the seats. He watched as the sky was blue, then grey, then black and littered with stars as if someone had splattered dust over a black canvas.

Hilde smiled as the atmosphere was suddenly littered with stars. She had always loved the stars, and that was one of the reasons she had joined Oz during the war of AC195. She knew that joining Oz had been a mistake, as it hadn't been the path she had wanted to take; but she had never regretted it. Battles had to be fought and the stars had inspired her to join. Many kids at 15 had been fighting during the war.

She gasped and Jaycee turned to her, "If you've forgotten something, it's too late to go back!"

Hilde smiled and Jaycee asked, "What's up?"

"I knew I had seen his face before!"

Jaycee looked at her puzzled, "Whose face?"

Hilde looked to the flashing board in front of her. The light had gone out, meaning it was safe to stand. She unbuckled herself and Jaycee and dragged her friend to the aisle, "The one sitting two rows down with the long brown braid."

Jaycee peered around the corner, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes. She saw a braid, but she couldn't see his face, "Do you recognise him from somewhere?"

Hilde nodded, peering around the corner and keeping her voice low, "He's one of the Gundam Pilots from the Eve Wars, the pilot of the Deathscythe."

Jaycee gasped and look to Hilde, "You sure?!"

Hilde nodded, "I think he's cute. He kept staring at me during the demonstration and he winked seductively at me too…"

Jaycee looked ecstatic and hugged Hilde, "Go for him girl! It's been a while since you had a decent gut in your life!"

Hilde blushed and looked at the back of his head again, "I dunno Jaycee…"

Jaycee sighed in frustration, "Well…do you know his name?"

Hilde shook her head and Jaycee smiled, "We serve refreshments in twenty. You can talk to him then."

Duo leaned back in his chair, unfastening his buckle as the sign blinked off. He picked up his paper once more for anything good to read. There wasn't that much to read. He looked out of the window and remembered how much he hated flying in shuttles. He needed something to occupy his mind. He could look at the hostess, but she was still at the back. He could look at her anytime. He put the paper down and something on the back caught his eye.

'Hm…' he thought, 'the Colony Gundam Quiz.'

Duo smiled. There was a different quiz everyday and they were the hardest quizzes in existence. But for him, this quiz on the Gundams would be easy. Then all he'd do is send the completed one in under a false name and collect the £5000. Extra cash was always good. And it would keep his occupied until she came back.

Duo looked around his seat for a pen, but there wasn't one. He stretched up and pressed a small button, making his light above his seat flash. A male hostess from the cockpit started to walk towards him but stopped short. Duo wondered why when suddenly, a girl appeared beside him and he turned towards her.

Petite frame, nice skin, blue eyes and dark blue hair. It could only be her. His heart leapt; something that hadn't happened before. Duo could smell her sweet perfume. It was lavender.

She smiled. She had seen this opportunity to talk to him and she took it, "Hi…how may I help you?"

'Yeah,' he thought, 'come back to mine and I'll show you what I need.'

He was snapped back to reality, "Yeah, Miss…" he glanced at her name tag, "…Miss. Hilde."

Her name had a nice ring to it. She smiled and her eyes sparkled even more.

Duo said, "Do you have a pen, babe?"

Her eyes widened slightly and Duo mentally kicked himself, 'Great Duo. Shouldn't have used the pet name. Now she's gonna call the macho superior to beat me up…not that he'll win though…'

She bit her lip slightly and smiled, "Sure."

She walked to the back, Duo's eyes on her form. He was impressed with himself and with her. She returned and gave him the pen. His braid was over his shoulder, and she felt like reaching for it. She didn't though.

"Thanks."

Duo expected her to walk away, but she stayed for a moment as if in a trance. He smirked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She snapped out of her trance, blushing slightly, "Umm…"

'I must look so stupid,' she thought.

'She looks cute when her face is all hot and flustered,' he thought.

She continued, "…What's your name?"

A small tint of pink rose to her face, her cheeks rosy.

Duo smiled, "Some call me the God of Death, but you can call me Duo. Duo Maxwell."

She smiled, "Call me Hilde Schbeiker."

Duo nodded, "I will do."

She lingered for a moment before smiling and leaving him to return to the back. As she rounded the corner, she breathed deeply. He seemed nice, she thought, and a charmer too. She wanted to know more about him. At first, she hadn't been sure; but now, she didn't mind getting to know him better.

Duo leaned back against his chair, her sweet perfume still invading his thoughts.

"Man, she's sure something!" he said. The guy next to him laughed, after hearing every word.

Duo looked down the plane where the other girls were situated at the front. He wasn't interested in them anymore, but on Hilde. She couldn't seem to compare to them.

"Excuse me?"

Duo looked to the source of the voice. It was the little kid on the other side of the row. His voice was sweet.

"Yeah?" Duo answered.

"Urr…"

Duo smiled. He loved kids: they reminded him of when he was young and reckless and just how fragile and strong they could be. He wanted kids when he was a little older, and he would raise them just as the church had raised him: with kindness and love.

"Go on, kid, you can ask me. I'm a friendly guy."

The kid grinned, showing his cute gappy teeth, "Why is your hair so long? Are you afraid of the 'cutting man'?"

Duo smirked kindly. He was afraid of the hairdressers: no one came near him with a pair of scissors without them experiencing pain. He loved his hair. It had gone through a lot with him.

"I've never cut it."

The kid smiled, "Cool!" and looked away.

Duo grinned.

He was unaware that Hilde had witnessed the whole thing. She had listened from the back, her head poking around the corner. He was only two rows from the back. She sighed. He seemed so nice and friendly. She jerked her head back when Jaycee called.

"Hey! Stop drooling and help me with this cart. It's refreshments time!"

Hilde frowned but helped, as it was her duty. They removed their jackets and berets. Just before they were Jaycee was about to pull it and Hilde was about to push it, Jaycee stopped.

"So, what's his name then?"

"Duo."

Jaycee smiled and hushed a voice a little, "Are you sure he's that ex-Gundam pilot?"

Hilde nodded, "Definitely."

Jaycee looked at her friend slyly, "Well if he was a Gundam Pilot, he's got skill and stamina…if you know what I mean!"

Hilde flushed, "Jaycee! Will you quit it? I barely know the guy and you're talking about assets!"

She smirked, "Yeah, well…you know you want him!"

Hilde was about to bite back when Jaycee began to yank the cart down the aisle, pulling her with it. She straightened herself and walked down the aisle, pushing the cart.

They wheeled it all the way to the front. Duo peered down the aisle as Hilde walked past, "Nice ass."

He watched as she began to serve drinks, smiling and being very chatty. Her personality just shone through.

"You like her, don't you?"

Duo turned to the guy beside him and shrugged, "Well…yeah. She seems really nice. That uniform she's wearing is so hot! I can't stop staring at her. She's sure putting on an awesome show!"

He turned to admire her sweet face before putting pen to quiz.

**TBC**

Please read and review!!!!!


	3. Air Hostess 3

Hi! This is my first Gundam Wing fic and I'm confident that this fic is good. I've watched the entire series twice so I'm sure the characters are not that ooc!

In this, Hilde is an air hostess and Duo is the passenger! Endless possibilities!

**Please heed the R rating, as this fic is flirty, a bit dirty and quite embarrassing! There is no lemon though. It's just a bit citrusy!**

Air Hostess Chapter 3 By dragon agility 

As time wore on, Hilde couldn't help but feel apprehensive as she neared the end of the aisle where Duo was sitting. She snuck a quick glance at him and saw him in deep concentration, chewing on the end of a pen. He looked striking, as his eyes lit up and he wrote down something before putting the pen back to his mouth.

He looked up and their eyes met. He winked again and Hilde looked down. She felt flushed.

She quickly handed a cup of coffee to a teen when she heard a yelping sound. She looked up instinctively and smiled. The young boy who had talked to Duo was tugging on Duo's braid. She couldn't help but laugh as Duo tried to pry the young boy's hand off his braid. He looked genuinely worried. It was a priceless moment and once the little boy was back in his seat, she witnessed Duo caressing his braid and checking it for any damage.

She giggled and Duo looked up at her. He smiled, a goofy grin on his face, but adorable nonetheless. She was snapped back to reality when Jaycee called her name. She turned around.

"What?"

Jaycee smiled, "Don't worry Hilde. We'll soon be near Loverboy."

Hilde's eyes widened, "Loverboy?!"

She lowered her voice when she realised she had answered quite loud. She glanced back. He hadn't heard and he was writing in deep concentration. She blushed as she turned back to her friend.

"Jaycee…he is not my Loverboy!" she whispered as she gave a chocolate bar to a customer and took the money for it.

"He soon will be, Hilde. You're interested in him. He's cute, funny, has long hair – which you like – and is an ex-you know…"

Hilde pulled the trolley back, closer to the back, "Ok, Jaycee. I admit it. What's not to like?"

Jaycee smiled, "I knew it."

Hilde smiled.

"Well," began Jaycee, "You were eager to talk to him before when he lit his light and you got him a pen."

Duo glanced up. They were so close now. Duo admired her face as she served a couple two rows from his. She seemed always happy and smiley. He had finished the quiz. It was harder than expected, even though he had been a Gundam pilot. But he was confident. He folded his paper and waited for Hilde to serve.

Hilde sighed. She wanted to go and talk to him now. For an unknown reason, she wanted to ask him many questions. He was an ex-Gundam pilot and she wanted to ask him about it. She had piloted a Leo suit during the wars and she had always liked mechanics. An air hostess wasn't her desired profession, but she had found herself becoming one to fulfil her ambitions. She wanted to know more about him and she felt drawn to him. And then, she was face to face with him.

He smiled as their eyes locked.

She clasped her hands together in front of her and spoke, "So, Duo…what can I get you?"

He grinned, "What do you have on offer?"

"Well, there is a little leaflet," she replied, leaning over him to get the brochure out of the pocket on the back of the seat in front. They were so close and her sweet perfume once again invading Duo's senses. He tried not to glance down at her chest, but it was hard not to. Her closeness was very comforting. Hilde was sure she felt a shiver crawl down her spine.

"Here," she said, holding a brochure. She was a little red. Duo smiled and took a quick flick through the brochure when she handed it to him. He wasn't really looking. He knew exactly what he wanted but he wouldn't miss a chance to flirt with a pretty lady.

"Hmm………" Duo glanced at her smiling face, "I need something cold………because it's suddenly become very hot in here…"

Hilde smirked, "Really?"

"Yeah, d'ya know what I mean?"

Duo smiled to himself. He loved to flirt, and she seemed to like it. It was true, he did feel really hot. She was just great.

Hilde smiled to herself, 'So he wants to flirt, does he?'

She smiled and began to flap her hand near her head, "It is very hot in here. Enough for me to want to strip." She loved playing along.

Duo gulped, 'Damn,' he thought, 'it's really getting hot in here.'

Hilde smiled slyly, "So tell me Mr. Maxwell, do you like it hot?"

He gulped again. If he had no morals he would want to screw her right now. But he wanted to know her first, date a few times. This was just fun, but he was enjoying it. He raised an eyebrow,

"Of course. You're so gorgeous, the temperature tripled and I'm enjoying every minute of it. But I've gotta cool down now. I've got the rest of this flight, after all."

Hilde blushed. She felt hot now, for real. She smiled, "So, what will it be?"

Duo closed the brochure, "Archers and Coke please, with ice."

Hilde nodded and prepared it quickly. She gave it to him, "Here. Archers and Coke with plenty of ice."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it."

Hilde flushed and he spoke again, "And some of those KP salted peanuts please."

Hilde grabbed some and Duo stuffed a note into her hand once she'd given him the peanuts, "Keep the change."

She frowned, "No. It's your money. I couldn't."

"Please?" he put on some puppy eyes and Hilde couldn't resist. She smiled and nodded.

When Jaycee had finished, she snuck one more flirtatious smile at him and they disappeared around the back. Duo nodded to himself, and sipped his drink, the alcohol giving him a small high. He put his drink on his little table and put his hands behind his head and had the sudden urge to shout his head off. She gave him a natural high.

The guy beside him laughed and Duo turned to him, "What?!"

"You are so good! Keep that up and you're sure to nab her! Too bad Skye isn't on this flight. Now she's a hot chick that's right up my street!"

Duo laughed, "You know, I wonder if my friends had the chance, if they would do what I'm doing. My mate Heero's got a girlfriend and that took forever. Wufei and Sally just grew on each other and Quatre and Trowa? Don't think so. Trowa's quiet and Quatre is shy."

Duo smiled, "I guess I'm one-of-a-kind."

The guy laughed, "Well, keep it up and return to them with the hot hostess."

Duo removed his hands from behind his head, "I intend to."

"Well, as for me," began the guy, "this magazine will do me fine."

Duo wondered what magazine he was talking about and looked behind the guy's newspaper that he was allegedly reading.

Duo smiled, "The latest Playboy, hey?"

Hilde let go of the cart as they reached the back and sat down to calm her raging heart. She put a hand to her chest and heard Jaycee laughing.

"What are you laughing for, Jaycee?"

Jaycee could tell that Hilde was in a very good mood.

"I heard everything he said," Jaycee began, "and I have to say, that Gundam Pilot knows how to make a girl go weak at the knees!"

Hilde could feel her cheeks burning up, "Jaycee, did you see his eyes as he said those things? They were so intense and so gorgeous! Cobalt blue: that's the colour of his nice eyes."

Jaycee put her hands on her friend's shoulder, "Hilde, do you believe in love at first site? Because when you were looking at each other, it was so perfect as if you already knew each other inside out!"

Hilde stood up and smiled, "I've made up my mind. Not only is he a flirt, he's a really nice guy. Jaycee, I'm gonna talk to him. And hopefully, if things are alright, he won't set foot on L2 without my number!"

"Or more………" giggled Jaycee.

The guy had fallen asleep, and using the same cover, Duo took the man's Playboy magazine and hid it behind his paper. He looked around and then began to flick through the pages.

'Hm………Britney Spears………so she's gone to that extreme for fame? Hm………nice ass, but not as nice as Hilde's………" he turned the page and his eyes widened, 'Fuck, her chest is massive! Who is she? Jordan………from Britain? Oh………she looks like a made up Barbie doll………'

Duo suddenly felt very hot, so he closed the paper with the magazine inside and drank some of his drink. Hilde passed him, going to speak to a passenger near the front. Duo breathed deeply and took off his leather jacket, also undoing a couple of his shirt buttons.

"Damn! I'm so hot! It's like a sauna!" he muttered, "the cabin pressure's rising; my coke has got no ice in!"

He swept his bangs from his face but they feel back into the place. He resumed to reading the magazine and then glanced at Hilde. He felt restriction in his lower region and he gulped.

'No wonder I'm so hot,' he thought, 'With this porn magazine and that gorgeous Hilde………'

He couldn't take his eyes off her as she laughed at something and then bent down to pick up something she'd dropped. Duo's eyes widened as he got a perfect view of her ass. He gulped, as he desperately wanted to release the pleasurable tension he was feeling.

'Fuck, in a shuttle too!' he thought as his mind began to undress Hilde. He wanted it so badly, and he wanted her too. He had gone too far to return to normal; to late to control it. His mind was a little high on the alcohol in his drink, giving him a buzz. His mind imagined Hilde wearing a sexy, black dress winking, and touching him. He let go. He clenched his teeth as the tension was released in a shot of pleasure. He breathed deeply and looked down.

'Well, I've messed my pants………'

Duo quickly replaced the Playboy magazine in the sleeping guy's hands and drained his drink. He folded the table and used the newspaper to cover himself as he stood up. Hilde had disappeared into the cockpit, so he quickly made his way to the mini toilet and closed and locked the door.

"Few," he said, "Now to clean myself up…"

Hilde returned to the back of the shuttle and found Jaycee gazing at the stars. She heard Hilde and smiled, "Don't worry, Hilde. He's in the restroom."

"I think I could've guessed that."

"So…when are you going to talk to him? I'll cover for you when you do."

"Um…" Hilde removed her beret, "Well, the shuttle's gonna take longer than expected due to a dismantling of a nearby ex-romafeller resource satellite. So I guess within the next half an hour."

"Well, I wish you luck Hilde!"

"Let's just hope this shuttle doesn't crash!"

**TBC **

**Please read and review!**


	4. Air Hostess 4

Hi! This is my first Gundam Wing fic and I'm confident that this fic is good. I've watched the entire series twice so I'm sure the characters are not that ooc!

This fic was inspired by the song 'Air Hostess' by British band, 'Busted'.

Air Hostess Chapter 4 By dragon agility 

Duo returned to his seat refreshed. He sat down, his braid swishing behind him. He wanted to ask that Hilde so many questions because when he looked at her blue eyes, she looked so full of energy with wildness and determination. She was very flirty, but she seemed meaningful as well. She looked so much more than the hostess she was.

He opened his pack of peanuts and threw a few in his mouth, 'Yum.'

He jumped when the guy beside him began to snore.  He laughed at himself.

As Hilde finished drinking her cup of coffee and straightened out her skirt, her beret back on her head, she heard a laugh filter through to where she was.  It was him; she recognized his voice.

"Hilde. I'm busy sorting the money. Someone's got their light on."

Hilde walked out and glanced at Duo as she passed him.  He was eating peanuts.  She smiled and walked to the flashing light.

Duo wanted to talk to her and flirt too. In fact, he wanted more. But he was a respectable man and he had to talk to her and date her first. As he chewed more peanuts, he put his fingers in the packet and pulled out a few.

'This is stupid,' he thought, 'but it's worth a try. And if anyone can do it, I sure can!'

Duo cast his cobalt blue eyes down the aisle and aimed. He threw the peanuts.  One hit right on target. He ducked down into his seat as Hilde looked around and dismissed it. He snickered to himself, then looked at her again as she looked around the baggage holders above the passengers, her petite form on tip toes. He threw some more and she turned and Duo smiled.

Her eyes narrowed and then she broke into a smile.  Duo chucked a few more in his mouth and then threw some more at her. She caught one in her hand and popped it into her mouth. He wanted to laugh. Duo watched as she walked towards him and he spoke, "Decided to come over for a while?"

Hilde smiled, a bit sly, and then grabbed his arm pulling him up. His eyes widened as he was pulled up out of his seat, "What's this for?"

For the first time, Hilde noticed that his physique was impressive and he was at least a head taller then her.

"Come on," she said taking his hand. He didn't move, and then he felt himself being pulled along to the back row of seats that were empty for the flight. She sat in first next to the window and patted the seat next to her. He sat down and looked at Hilde, smiling.

He was smiling as well, "I wanted to have a chat with you. Can't resist talking to you…"

Duo leaned back and grinned, "Now that's a new one, pretty lady!"

She blushed and hit him lightly on the arm, "You're quite a flirt you know."

He shrugged, "So are you.  I can't resist flirting with you…"

She laughed, blushing slightly.

"Wanna peanut?"

Hilde shook her head and he popped more into her head as she studied him. He was definitely good looking. His soft chestnut hair with the bangs falling over his cobalt blue eyes. She eyed the braid and thought, 'I've gotta touch that braid.' His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his jeans clung tightly to his long legs. She subconsciously licked her lips.

"I love your hair," she commented.

He grinned and threw a peanut in the air, catching it in his mouth. Hilde saw her chance and grabbed his braid, his eyes widening.

"Hey! Don't pull so hard!"

He looked to see her running her fingers through the ends of his braid and inspecting it and saying, "Wow. The braid is perfect."

"I've had lots of practice!"

She smiled and Duo felt his heart leap. She was gorgeous, "I love your name, Hilde."

Her eyes sparkled and she let go of the braid.

"When I fist saw you," began Duo, "I just had to know your name!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were talking to your friends in the terminal when I saw you. You're much cuter when you're this close. I tried to follow you, but the stupid security guard stopped me. Could've got in there anyway, but my skills from the war and my job shouldn't interfere with daily life. Would've liked to punch that guar though, gave me such a dirty look…"

"I've hit him before."

Duo seemed surprised.

"He's a creep and deserves anything that involves pain. I know you could've easily have followed me seeing as…" she leaned in close, "you're an ex-Gundam pilot."

Duo smiled and moved back, "Hilde, I'm impressed.  You're tough and clever, not just a pretty face. What did you think of the wars?"

She sighed, "I was only fifteen during the wars, and I did something wrong in the war. I don't regret it though, as it's help me become the person I am."

Duo nodded and looked into her eyes, "What you do and what happens to you makes who you are. Your experiences become you. It changes your life. Being a Gundam pilot was quite fun, but in reality you have to face your fears and put an end to the pain which causes pain itself."

Duo smiled, "Here I am rambling on. Tell me about yourself, you seem like more than a pretty hostess to me."

Hilde smiled, "Being a hostess is the road I have to take to make my way to my dream. During the war, I joined the Oz community forces and that was my mistake. I loved my home and I loved the stars. Piloting a Leo was fun. After I didn't regret what I'd done as it made me realise many things. My ultimate aim is to be a shuttle mechanic. But for that I have to be a hostess, become a pilot and then become my goal."

Duo nodded, "Mechanics, hey? It's a good career. I believe that you make your own choices in life and fulfil them."

She smiled, "You share my philosophy."

"Choose your own path and follow it the best way you can. You and me share interests. We love the stars and I'm into mechanics too."

"Really? Well, if you had your own Gundam. What was it like to pilot a superior mobile suit?"

"Thrilling and exciting. And being the God of Death was who I was. It was dangerous, but I put up with that. Now, I'm just Duo Maxwell of the Preventers. If I'd ever ran into you those years ago, I wouldn't be talking to you now, babe. I wasn't called the God of Death for nothing!"

"So," said Hilde, "do you believe in God or do you preach death?"

"I happen to be quite a religious man," he replied, "I spent a year with a church when I was younger…but the Alliance burnt it to the ground. I believe in God, he kept me alive during the war and made me survive the Maxwell Church Tragedy for a reason."

Hilde gasped, "You were a Maxwell Church Tragedy survivor? Oh…your surname."

She paused, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up something like this…"

Duo frowned, "Hey!"

Her hand was resting on the arm rest between them and he covered her hand with his causing her to look into his eyes, "Don't be sad. It's nothing, you did nothing wrong. I didn't mean to upset you, Hilde."

Hilde smiled and turned her hand around do that her fingers interlaced with his. They smiled at each other and kept their hands together, though they didn't seem to notice.  Hilde reached into her pocket with her other hand and extracted a few coins, "You're change from your purchases. I can't keep it."

Duo smirked, pushing her hand away, "You will keep it. And I'll keep repeating myself until you get the message."

Hilde sighed and out the coins back in her pocket. She subconsciously squeezed her hand against his, "You're too kind."

"Always have been. It's what we Gundam pilots are and what we have to be," his expression turned sly, "so…tell me Hilde cos I'm curious. Have you ever, you know, found anyone at it in the toilet?"

Hilde laughed, "You pervert!"

"Dumb question," said Duo, unlatching his hand from Hide's and stretching them above, clicking his back. Hilde was still laughing, "Forget I asked."

Hilde smiled, "Actually, I have found someone at it in the toilet of the shuttle."

Duo nodded and then realised what she said, "Really?!"

Hilde nodded.

"Alright then," began Duo, "Tell me the details or I'll tickle you cos all girls are ticklish!"

Hilde smirked, "Keen, aren't we?"

His hands moved close to her sides so she began to talk, "Well, it was a private flight and I was the only hostess."

"Private flight?"

"Yeah," Hilde nodded, "It was someone important. It was a few months ago. Anyway, they obviously thought that the walls were soundproof because they were making such a racket. I could hear them from the back of the shuttle! I thought it was pretty funny!"

"So they came out and you looked at them to make them feel guilty?"

Hilde's face dropped, "No way! I've got guts. I wouldn't let them get away with it that easily."

Duo was urgent, "Come on! I wanna know what you did! And you it is!"

"Well, they kept the volume up. I walked right up to the door. I got my key out and opened the door!"

Duo gasped, "You actually opened the door?"

"Hell yeah! And what did I see? Vice Foreign Minister Darlain riding her so called bodyguard!"

"WHAT?!"

Duo's eyes widened and he lowered his voice when others began to look at him, "You found Relena fucking in the restroom on the shuttle?! Bodyguard?! Hold on…"

Hilde continued, "You know her on a first name basis? Oh yeah, you Gundam pilots supported her. Anyway, her so called bodyguard was pretty nice with his unruly brown hair…but he sure gave me a glare!"

Duo was laughing, "Oh my God of Death! I can't believe you found Relena and Heero at it! I'm gonna have a field day on this one! Damn!"

"So you know this Preventer bodyguard then?"

Duo was still laughing, "Ok, can you keep a secret? Relena has been dating her bodyguard Heero Yuy for the past eight months. And from your description, it's definitely him!"

Hilde nodded, "I recognise that name. Oh! He's an ex-Gundam pilot too. Figures, he looked about ready to kill!"

Duo chuckled, "So what happened once they were rumbled?"

"Well, I said to them 'you could have just masturbated: it's a lot quieter.' He looked angry and she was just embarrassed. She walked past me out of the toilet to her seat. He glared at her and then joined her. I closed the door and walked up the aisle. As I passed them, I winked and walked off; a sly look on my face!"

Duo smiled, "Excellent! I still can't believe it! Heero and Relena getting it off in a shuttle! Never knew they had it in them! I think when they eventually get married –which I'm sure they will – I'll buy Relena something saucy and tell them I know about it. No…I'll end up with a black eye."

Hilde smiled, "Well they're lucky I never sold it to the press."

Duo nodded, "Well, no one knows about their relationship except for our group. He's always held a torch for her and they finally got it together. I'm so excited! I'm gonna tease him sooooooooooo badly!"

Hilde chuckled, "Well, tell them I said hi!"

Duo nodded and then stared gracefully at Hilde. She gazed back into his eyes, losing herself in their gentleness.

"You know," he said, "when I first looked into your eyes, I saw wildness and you've shown me just how wild and fun you really are."

Hilde's cheeks flushed with a pink tint without breaking their intense eye contact. Duo slowly lifted his hand and caressed her smooth cheek. Hilde flinched slightly, and then relaxed against his touch. She reached for his free hand and took it.

As she leaned into his palm, he talked, "You're beautiful. I've never met anyone quite like you."

Her mouth opened as if to say something but then closed her mouth. Her eyes were intense and then she finally spoke, a smile on her face, "I've never met anyone like you either. You're flirtatious, funny, loud but you're also caring and very kind. You're the first person to tell me I'm beautiful."

He looked shocked, "Really? Surely someone else must have noticed how gorgeous you are."

"Stop flattering me."

"It's true!" he took both her hands in his, "you're very pretty and kind."

"Thank you," she said and then smiled slyly, "so…do you trust me?"

Duo smiled puzzled, "Why? Yeah, I trust you."

"Good," she replied, "Because I trust you too. You seem to understand me."

"Well, you seem to know me and I seem to know you when we've only just basically met."

Hilde smiled, her hands still in his and then he spoke.

"So, where am I standing Hilde? I never expected to meet such a nice gal on a normal shuttle flight. One reason I'm going home to South Point D, L2 is to hit the clubs and bars and meet girls…"

She smiled and took her hands out of his. She leaned close, her breath on his neck and she talked quietly and huskily into his ear, "Let's just say that it isn't over yet."

And with that, she pecked his cheek and stood up walking past him and into the back, leaving Duo feeling a little flushed and anxious, 'What did she mean?'

He didn't see her for the rest of the flight and before he knew it, the stars had disappeared and been replaced by the grey metal of the colony. He hoped he'd see her again. But he did doubt it. She was an air hostess, always in the air and in space. She could live anywhere in the Unified Nation. But she had said that it wasn't over yet. The shuttle stopped and within three minutes, he had disembarked. He looked up to the shuttle at the windows, but he saw no one. He couldn't help but smile sadly.

He trudged gloomily through inspections and passport control and then sat as he waited for his luggage. Hilde was an amazing girl. Very good looking and had a great personality. He felt he could get to know her very well and get on with her just fine.

He stood up as the luggage began to rotate on the conveyor belt. The people began to disperse as they picked up their luggage. Soon her was the last one left and there was no luggage. He sat down and put his head in his hands and thought, 'Damn, I thought things wouldn't get any worse since I feel down since Hilde left me.'

He heard the sound of heels from behind, but he paid no attention to it. He ran his fingers through his bangs in frustration then stood up and walked with his had down towards the service desk.

Then, he stooped. Someone was in front of him. A pair of dainty black shoes, long slender legs that he followed to a skirt that clung to her hips. There were two suitcases one either side, one navy and one…

'Hang on,' he thought, 'that's my suitcase!'

He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Hello Duo," smiled Hilde.

Duo's eyes turned to normal then he smiled too, stepping closer to her. Hilde could smell his musky aftershave as she looked up at him.

"I got your baggage when I got mine."

"Yours? You've got a few days off?"

Hilde smiled more and moved closer to whisper in his ear, "That was my last flight for the next two months. You see, I live in South Point D of this colony too so...if we get going we could be clubbing tonight…"

Duo could feel her breath against his neck and moved closer, putting his hands on her waist.

"Keen, are we?"

"I want you to thrill me…"

She pulled away from his ear, his hands still on her waist. Duo was smiling slyly, "So pretty lady, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Love to," she replied.

"Oops…I'm sorry. I forgot. I've got lots of things to do tonight!"

Hilde frowned and then replied, "Oh…that's ok. I'm sure they'll be plenty of guys around the plaza…"

Duo put a hurt look on his face and then chuckled. Hilde laughed too, running a hand through her hair, "So Duo, where about of this Point do you live?"

They turned to the exit.

"Not far, but if we walk slowly I'll buy ice cream …"

TBC 

Please read and review!

It isn't finished yet! 3 more chapters!

Just want to say thank you for the reviews so far! Thanks so much!


	5. Air Hostess 5

Hi! This is my first Gundam Wing fic and I'm confident that this fic is good. I've watched the entire series twice so I'm sure the characters are not that ooc!

This fic was inspired by the song 'Air Hostess' by British band, 'Busted'.

Sorry for the long wait! Blame teachers...and homework. last time, Hilde and Duo had got together as they had got off the plane!

**Air Hostess Chapter 5 **

**By dragon agility **

SEVEN WEEKS LATER

"Oh, Hilde! Please can I have a taste? Just a little bit?"

"No Duo. You're gonna have to wait. Why don't you pop the film in the DVD player, sit down and I'll bring the plates in."

"Oh, ok."

Duo walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He picked up the rented DVD case and popped the disc in the player. He collapsed on the sofa and smiled happily. He was happy. The last seven weeks had been the happiest he could remember. Ever since he'd first met Hilde, he's had blast. Duo smiled. Hilde was amazing: funny, wild, strong and had an amazing physique.

The first night they had been on L2, they had gone to a club-bar and had danced, laughed and talked together. Ever since, as a couple, they'd been out many times. Sometimes they'd go to the movies or around town. Other times they'd hit a club or a restaurant. Once, they'd gone rock climbing and go karting. Hilde would listen to him as he talked to her about the Preventers, the war, his young life and his interests of mechanics and machinery. Duo couldn't have asked for a better holiday home.

Right now, he could smell the food and his mouth watered. He remembered the phone conversation from earlier today. He had planned for them to go a posh restaurant because the next day, tomorrow, he had to go back to Earth. He looked at his watch.

'Hmm…only twenty hours until I have to go back to Earth.'

Tonight, he had planned for them to eat expensively and then talk. But Hilde had declined and had insisted that Duo go round her apartment where she'd cook a romantic dinner. Duo had accepted in the end, partly because he loved her cooking and because he couldn't resist anything she said. So, he was here where they were going to enjoy a movie and eat. If he was with her, anything was perfect.

As she walked in, Duo had to smile. She looked hot in anything she wore. Her jewelled jeans matched the sparkle in her eye and her halter neck was just the right shade of pink to complement her skin colour.

"Here you go hungry man," she smiled, "Eat it up before it gets cold."

He took the plate: spaghetti, his favourite. She sat down next to him, and they snuggled close, they're plates resting on their laps. They ate and watched in silence, laughing at the film at some parts especially when Duo imitated the actors.

They finished their food, snuggling closer to each other. Duo put his arm around her, holding her petite frame close. Hilde breathed deeply. She smiled as she thought back to the shuttle flight that had made the last seven weeks wonderful. Duo was great: kind, funny, had an amazing stubborn streak, strong, and so very warm! Hilde snuggled closer. She definitely believed in fate as it had brought her to him and him to her. She loved having Duo as her boyfriend as he cared for her very deeply. He was sweet as well, showering her with teddies and chocolates. She didn't want to accept them as she felt bad, but he was so stubborn. She smiled. He even loved her cooling and she knew she couldn't cook very well.

She had brought him to the clubs she had known and she loved asking him about himself. She wanted to know so much about him. Everywhere they went together was magic, even a walk around the block. Tonight, Duo had wanted to go to a restaurant to treat them to a nice, posh meal. She had loved the idea, but she had a surprise for Duo. She wanted him alone with her, and Duo was happy because she was happy; and because he loved her cooking.

Duo could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo as she leaned against his chest. He liked holding her close, she seemed fragile against him, but she was very determined and strong. The film finished and Duo stood up to clear the plates.

"Duo, let me."

"No! you sit here and relax."

"Duo…"

"Please?"

He put on a face that Hilde found hard to resist, so she gave in, 'He's just so kind,' she thought as he walked out of the room, 'I wonder how he's feeling. Tomorrows going to be the first night we've spent apart for five weeks.'

She smiled slyly to herself, then straightened as he walked back in. he had some expensive wine and two glasses, "So, how much would the pretty Madam like?"

Hilde laughed at his French impression and he laughed before popping the cork and poured the wine, giving a glass to Hilde. He sat down and Hilde sat on his lap, her legs on either side of his body, resting her free hand on his shirt. Duo downed the wine in one gulp, then clutched his head. Hilde laughed and put his glass down with hers. He gripped her waist gently and locked eyes with her.

"I love your laugh."

"I love your personality, and downing a whole glass of wine just shines your personality."

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the lips. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing onto his neck. Duo pecked her forehead and rubbed her back.

"You smell really nice, Duo."

"Thanks. It's a new cologne, called Lynx Pulse. It's supposed to draw in the ladies."

"And who are you drawing in?"

"Only you."

Hilde smiled against his neck and his hands tightened gently on her waist, "I'm going to miss you Hilde."

The conversation had turned serious, "Oh Duo."

"Can't believe how time's flown," he sighed, "back to the Preventers. I'm only going to see you four times a week and that's nothing compared to these seven weeks."

He hugged her tightly and she smiled, "Why are you saying goodbye, Duo?"

Hilde lifted her head to look him in the eye and he said, "What do you mean?"

She smiled, "Because I'm going with you."

"WHAT?!"

Hilde beamed, "I'm going with you Duo. We're not going to be apart."

"Are you serious?"

She nodded and Duo smiled, "Hilde, that's great but hold on…you're job. I won't let you give up you dream for me."

Hilde sighed smiling. She ran her hands through his locks that fell over his face and put her hands on his shoulders, "Duo, I sent off an application for the Shuttle Piloting Course. I've been a hostess for enough time and after seeing my reports, they've enrolled me in a course in the same city where you work."

Duo beamed, "I'm proud of you Hilde. But are you sure? You're gonna have to spend a lot of time with me…"

Hilde clamped her hand over his mouth, "You talk too much. Duo, I want to be with you…and as for staying with you all the time, we practically live with each other now! Since I met you, life's been really great…and I don't want to spoil it."

He smiled beneath her fingers and she removed them, "Hilde, Hilde, Hilde. I still can't believe that you're coming with me! Come closer."

She did, and Duo's lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Duo revelled in her sweet taste. Their kiss became deeper, their tongues battling each other with gentle caresses. It became slow and shivery and when they broke apart for air, they breathed deeply and looked into each other's eyes.

Duo's face turned sly, "So, you kept this information to torture me then?"

"Not really…"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure!"

He began to tickle her, his hands moving on her sides. She yelped and laughed, struggling to get away. She hated it when he tickled her. He stopped and she collapsed against him. He picked her up and she gasped, "Duo!"

"I'll think I'll torture you more in the bedroom…"

Hilde smiled, "Sounds good to me!"

He carried her joyfully, and the bedroom door closed with a satisfying click.

Heero looked at his watch and grit his teeth. Duo's flight had arrived an hour ago and here he was, waiting for him in the car outside.

"I'm going to kill him."

It was way too early to be up.

Meanwhile…in the spaceport, Duo looked through the glass window at Heero's car.

"He's still there! He can't leave without me or Relena will screw!"

"Duo."

He turned around to face his girlfriend. He tightened his grip on her hand, "You're purposely making him wait aren't you."

Duo nodded and she giggled.

"Well, we were thirsty, he said, "so we had a coffee!"

She smirked and then looked out the window at the car.

"Is it the one you saw?"

Hilde nodded, "It's definitely him!"

Duo gleamed and defined his eyes, "Excellent…come one Babe, let's say hello!"

They walked towards the exit. The flight had been great. They had talked, laughed and Duo had choked on a doughnut. Hilde had saved him by giving him some coffee and then they joked about it. They had also accomplished something that Heero and Relena hadn't been able. They had both been quite quiet in the little toilet, but they had both got satisfying results…!

At the exit, they stopped, "Stay here Hilde. I'll talk to him and then call you over."

Duo moved towards the car, lugging his suitcase. He knocked on the window of the car, alerting Heero of his presence. Heero turned the key and opened the electric window on the passenger side, "Took your time."

Duo smirked, "Well Heero, there was a party and I had to have a look and get some treats and…"

"I get the point, get in."

"Wait Heero. You're taking someone else too."

Heero glared, "I'm not a taxi service."

"You'd be a bad taxi driver with your patience…she's with me, Heero: my girlfriend. I met her on the shuttle. She's a hostess."

Duo signalled to her and she walked towards the car, "Heero, say hello to Hilde."

She appeared next to Duo and Heero's eyes widened, his face in shock, "YOU?!"

Hilde smiled, "Hi! Tell me, how are you and your girlfriend doing?"

Heero glared at her and turned away, 'Just my luck,' he thought, 'Duo's girlfriend is that nosy hostess. Great.'

"Oh Heero, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get along just fine!" Heero glared at Duo as he spoke again, "And by the way, Hilde told me all about your shenanigans with Relena. There must have been some turbulence on that flight, even though there's no air in space!"

Duo smiled slyly at Heero's expression and then put the entire luggage in the boot of the car. Once they were in the car, they tried to contain their laughter. As Heero drove them home, Duo reached for Hilde's hand and once linked with his, gave it a squeeze. They were looking forward to this: they were going to be together.

**TBC**

Please read and review!


	6. Air Hostess 6

Hi! This is my first Gundam Wing fic and I'm confident that this fic is good. I've watched the entire series twice so I'm sure the characters are not that ooc!

This fic was inspired by the song 'Air Hostess' by British band, 'Busted'.

**Last time, Hilde shocked Duo by saying that she was going to go to Earth with Duo to live with him! Heero was surprised to see Hilde, the hostess who had found him and Relena in an...um...awkward situation (you know what I mean!) and Hilde and Duo are going to be together!**

**Air Hostess Chapter 6 By dragon agility** (sorry for the long wait!...)

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a…" Hilde laughed as she listened to the little kids singing. They looked so sweet. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and Duo rested his head on Hilde's shoulder. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, looking back at the children singing.

It was Christmas Eve, with an hour until midnight. They were at Relena's house, celebrating Christmas together. But they were also commemorating the Anniversary of the End of the War. All the 22 year old Gundam pilots were there, their friends, family, the Preventers and important figures all dressed in nice shirts, suits and dresses. Next to the huge fireplace, where a fire crackled, was a massive Christmas tree from Sweden that was decorated with 3000 lights and 1000 decorations. There was food, dancing and a wonderful atmosphere.

Everyone was letting go. As the carol finished, Hilde clapped. Duo whistled. They watched as Mariemaea, who was 12, picked up a few children and brought them to the tree. One of them, a boy of three with platinum blond hair and dark blue eyes ran to his mother. Noin picked up her son, twirling him around. Since the Coup d'Etat in AC196, everyone had settled down. The moon was once again the biggest tourist destination in the entire Earth Sphere. Mars had been terraformed and housed a small colony that was gradually building. Zechs and Noin had married ("Finally," Relena had said) and had a son. Sally and Wufei were together too.

"Duo, Hilde."

They turned, Duo wrapping an arm around Hilde as they faced a red-cheeked Quatre. Ever since Duo had returned with Hilde, she had got to know everyone. She was close to Relena and Noin, even though Relena had recognised her at first site and had walked out of the room tinted red.

"Quatre," began Duo, "You're drunk! And you're the one who told us to drink non-alcoholic champagne that time!"

Quatre nodded, "Well, it's Christmas and I'm glad I'm not in the office. Come on, Heero's cracking open the good champagne!"

They walked towards the Christmas tree where Heero was pouring champagne into everyone from the Eve Wars: their group. Duo and Hilde grabbed a glass each.

"Hilde, good party so far?" asked Relena, who was wearing a burgundy dress that complemented her eyes. She swayed a little.

"Yeah, replied Hilde, "It's great so far."

Duo laughed and took a sip of his champagne, "Relena, you're swaying. You're drunker then Quatre! Heero, watch her!"

Heero nodded and then stuck out his hand to catch her as she toppled backwards, giggling."

"Not to worry. She's already made a fool of herself by throwing food around," said Heero.

Trowa nodded, "Heero's been drinking too. He cracked a joke."

"Hm," said Wufei, "only a few and he's tipsy. Can't handle his drink. Weak."

Heero glared at Wufei, downing his glass in 1 gulp resisting the urge to clutch his head.

Duo smirked, "He's not that weak, Wu-man. Him and Relena have guts and take risks…know what I mean Hilde."

Hilde smirked, "Oh yeah. The risk they took was great, but I caught them."

"What are they talking about?" asked Zechs, coming into the conversation as he held his son.

"I can't believe they did it. Well, everything's a mission to Heero…."

Hilde nodded, "Too bad it wasn't on tape: could've been a classic."

Everyone was interested now.

"What is it Duo?" asked Quatre.

"Yeah, tell us!" said Sally.

Heero was glaring at Hilde and Duo. Relena was partly listening as well.

"Well…" began Duo.

Hilde squeezed his hand and Heero glared even more, "…I can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy."

There was silence, then 'Oh's' of frustration from members of the group. Zechs was glaring daggers at Heero. Duo and Hilde walked away from the group and burst into laughter when they were out of earshot.

"That was priceless Duo! Are you going to tell them anyway?"

Duo smirked as he pulled Hilde into the middle of the dance floor, drawing her close and began to sway, "You bet I am…but only when Heero's a little drunker."

Hilde smirked against his shoulder and put her arms around his neck, "I'm surprised you're not drunk yet, Duo. At Zech's birthday, you were insane within half and hour."

"Well so were you so we were no different. Anyway, I'm not getting drunk until after midnight…it's our first Christmas."

Hilde sighed, "You're such a romantic, Duo. It is special tonight…"

"Yeah, but we get pissed afterwards…yeah?"

"Deal."

The slow dance ended and swing jazz began. They moved faster, in time with the rhythm. The last 6 months since their coming to Earth had been magical and special. It had been strange at first, but it had become their life and they had enjoyed every minute of it. Duo enjoyed his job as Head of the Stealth Department in the Preventers and Hilde had another 4 months of tuition before her first actual shuttle flight.

Duo gave Hilde a twirl. She was beautiful tonight, her black dress clinging to her curves and complementing her shimmering eye make-up. Their relationship had turned quite serious, but it still had the intense fun factor. Duo loved to hold her as he was very cuddly. He smiled as she twirled again. He felt really close and devoted to her.

His eyes travelled to her slender neck, which had a necklace with a sapphire stone. He had given it to her for her birthday. It had been a quiet night, just them two, eating, drinking and holding onto each other after their passionate lovemaking. She hadn't accepted it at first, saying that he shouldn't spend a lot of money on her. He had told her that he'd buy her the moon if he could afford it. She had cried from his beautiful words, and had been so happy. She was happy now, her smile lit up her face.

"Looking good, Hilde!"

She smiled at his comment. She had become used to spending most of her time with Duo and their time together had been amazing. Though their relationship had turned serious she was enjoying it. She loved being close to Duo and she loved to hear what he had to say. His words made her laugh and shudder in excitement. Sometimes smile and cry. And he looked very hot tonight wearing a suit with a maroon shirt with the buttons undone at the top.

Hilde liked the crowd she had been swept into. She went shopping with Relena and Noin every few weeks. The Gundam pilots were really nice people, even Heero...though he had never really forgiven her for interrupting him and his girl.

She saw Duo's eyes on her neck. She felt guilty wearing it, knowing that it had cost a lot. He had spent too much on her. Well, his birthday was coming up soon: she'd buy him something very special. She twirled again, coming close to Duo. Once, a little time after they'd come to Earth, they'd visited a Swing Club. Big mistake. It was harder than it looked. So they'd decided to join a crash course on swing dancing. It had been hilarious at first, but they had learned and their skills were outshining those on the dance floor.

She felt so close to Duo. They trusted each other, and were both making a life for each other after their pasts.

She loved him.

She was going to tell him that when the time was right. She hoped it would be soon. The sing finished and they all clapped. Duo whipped out his cell, flipping it open, texting fast.

"Who are you texting?"

"Wufei. They want to know about Heero."

Hilde looked at the text. It read:

'gt hro drnc. Pt vdka in orng. Den il tel u'

He sent it and they hard a beep from across the room.

"Well, that's sorted," said Duo, "Once he's drunk, he want be able to stop me! Come on."

He took Hilde by the hand and they got into a conversation with another Preventer when Duo's cell rang, with the song from The Godfather. He excused himself and answered it.

"Maxwell here………Wufei?………huh…" he looked agitated, noticed Hilde. Where he paused, she could here a voice on the end of the phone, "gt…g…t…get………hro…h…ro…Heero………drnc…d…rnc…dr…nc…drunk………put vodka in orange and then I'll tell you!"

Duo sighed as Wufei talked and then he said, "I was trying to save time!"

He hung up and Hilde laughed. Duo smiled, "He may be an ex-Gundam pilot, but he sure doesn't know anything else!"

Hilde took his hand, "Come on! It's nearly midnight."

He followed her, where he saw Trowa and Wufei pouring vodka into Heero's orange when he wasn't looking. Relena was still a little red from her drinking, but at least she wasn't falling over. Zechs got the microphone and told everyone to gather around the tree. Duo wrapped his arms around Hilde, kissing her neck. She leaned against him as the clock struck midnight. Everyone cheered as the angel atop the tree lit up. Hilde turned within Duo's arms and looked into his eyes. His lips descended on hers, taking her breath away. She moved her lips against his, clutching onto him tightly, closing her eyes. It was a sweet kiss with added passion. They pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas," he said in a husky voice.

"Merry Christmas, Duo."

He kissed her forehead as she drew him into a hug. It was wonderful. The piano started to play the opening of a Christmas carol and everyone turned to see Quatre playing expertly. Everyone started to sing, Christmas at its best. Everyone clapped when it was over and wished each other a Merry Christmas.

"Hey Heero! Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Duo.

Heero stumbled a bit, "To you too!"

Duo turned to Trowa and Wufei, "Merry Christmas. More vodka, he isn't drunk enough."

They nodded and went in search of more vodka.

"Noin," said Hilde, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," said Noin.

Hilde looked to Noin's son, "Merry Christmas Christian."

Christian smiled, his baby teeth showing, "Mewy Cwistmas!" he yawned, "Mama…when's Santa coming?"

Hilde smiled at how cute he was. Noin picked him up, "Soon, when everyone leaves and you're asleep he'll come. Then tomorrow, you can open your presents. Everyone we know is staying tonight, Okay Christian?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Noin," said Duo, "Merry Christmas to you and the little one!"

Noin smiled and then someone shouted, "It's snowing!"

Everyone began to run outside through the huge French doors. As Hilde stepped outside, the cold hit her like awareness. Duo joined her, putting his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. She gasped at the beauty of the flakes as they fell gracefully on the lands. The whiteness of it gave a wonderful glow to everyone who watched. Hilde looked to her left and saw Heero with his arms around Relena. They were both drunk. Heero was whispering in her ear and Relena was laughing. They were a magical couple. Everyone was happy. As people began to go back inside Duo turned to his girlfriend, snow glittering his hair. She couldn't help but smile as he spoke:

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I'd like that."

The began to walk down the winding path that led towards the gardens of the estate. Hilde shivered and Duo wrapped his suit jacket around her shoulders, pulling her close and forgetting about himself being cold. The noise from the estate gradually quietened and then, they were alone in the silence. They stopped and Hilde went into Duo's arms. He was always warm and he held her tight.

"The snow's so beautiful," she murmured against his chest."

"Yeah, it's nice it came on Christmas."

"Hm."

He kissed her neck, causing Hilde to warm up instantly as if a flower had bloomed itself within seconds. Duo moved his lips up her neck gently and to her cheek. Hilde met his lips with hers and their lips moved passionately against each other's. Duo slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan with his gentle caresses. When they broke apart, they breathed deeply and relaxed against each other.

"You look gorgeous tonight, Hilde," whispered Duo against her ear, "I can't stop staring at you."

Hilde smiled, "You look great Duo too," she lifted her head to his smiling one, "and dead cute with those snowflakes in your hair!"

He frowned and then shook his head to get rid of them, to no avail.

"Oh Duo. It's been wonderful, hasn't it? Our time on Earth? I've enjoyed it because I've been with you and everything is perfect."

"Yeah, it has been wonderful, in fact great. You're different from anyone I've ever met Hilde…I hope that this isn't our only Christmas together…"

"I hope so too Duo, because…I…"

He put his fingers against her lips, silencing her.

'What is he doing?' she thought. This was the time to say that she loved him. The perfect time. She had to tell him. He had to know what she felt for him. She felt hurt.

"Hilde…come on. It's cold out here; let's go inside and get ourselves drunk like we…"

"Duo."

He stopped and looked in her eyes, noting the seriousness in them, "Hilde…"

She put her hands on his face, "Why are you so afraid?"

She knew now why he had stopped her from speaking. Somewhere, within him, he was afraid of what she could say.

His eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

Hilde sighed, his hands on her waist, "Duo…I can tell when you're not your usual chirpy, happy self…why are…"

Duo moved his head towards her and silenced her with his lips. She closed her eyes. She didn't know what exactly was going on but she had to say it. She broke the kiss and Duo leaned his forehead against hers. Their eyes locked, their breathing in sync.

"I love you," she whispered.

His eyes softened and he cupped the side of her face with one hand, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Hilde's eyes glittered and she broke into a love-filled smile. She looked as if she was about to cry, "Oh Duo…"

He kissed her so passionately that everything else was forgotten besides themselves and their love for each other. They found themselves underneath an overhang on the side of the estate, leaning against a wall. Neither had spoken a word since their declarations of love and their coming under the overhang to shelter from the falling snow. Duo squeezed Hilde's hand and she looked at him.

He winked at her, a gesture that warmed her up, and he smiled, "I wasn't afraid, Hilde…just apprehensive. You see, when I was younger, I loved other people as if they were my real family…and everything changed once I'd realised that. They left or disappeared. I just don't want that to happen to you…to us…"

Hilde returned the pressure of his hand, "Duo, I felt apprehensive too. But I won't leave…I won't. Things might change now, but they'll change for the better…I've never been in love so strongly before."

He pulled her close, his warmth engulfing her frame, "Neither have I. We'll do just fine."

Hilde smiled.

"Come on," said Duo, "Heero must be drunk by now!"

Hilde laughed and walked with Duo back into the house.

They loved each other, and the snow continued to fall.

TBC 

Please read and review! 1 chapter to go!


	7. Air Hostess 7

Hi! This is my first Gundam Wing fic and I'm confident that this fic is good. I've watched the entire series twice so I'm sure the characters are not that ooc!

This fic was inspired by the song 'Air Hostess' by British band, 'Busted'. I recommend any of their albums!

This is the last chapter folks....sob....I really enjoyed writing this fic adnt his is my new years pressie to all my reviewers! Thanks! Once this fic is over, I think I'm going to write a 1xR before another 2xH. So, for the last time, please read and review!

**Air Hostess Chapter 7 (last chapter!) By dragon agility **

**SEVEN YEARS LATER AC208**

"Eight…nine…ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Duo opened his eyes, looking around his garden. He couldn't see them, so he turned around, "Did you see where they went?"

Relena was lounging on a deck chair, her blonde one-year-old daughter on her lap. She laughed, "You're not supposed to ask that."

"Exactly, Duo," said Heero, coming out from inside with two bottles of beer. He chucked one to Zechs, who was sitting next to Noin on a bench. Wufei and Sally were talking to Quatre and Trowa enjoying the sun. Heero joined his wife on the deck chair, "that's the whole point of hide and seek."

Duo smiled, "I'm only getting a head start!" He turned to face the trees in his garden and began to walk towards them.

Quite a lot had happened in six years. Many were married: Heero and Relena, Sally and Wufei and Zechs and Noin had just celebrated their ninth anniversary. Duo had invited everyone to his house, because it was the hottest summer on record and a good chance to socialise.

He walked through the trees near the end of his long garden and heard a laugh. He smiled. Actually, he liked playing with the kids. He could see them now, behind a shrub. Two of them.

"I wonder where everyone is?" joked Duo. He poked his head through the shrub, "Boo!"

The two kids screamed and jumped backwards. Duo smiled. Wufei and Sally's little girl was blonde and cute. She had a special bond with Trowa and Quatre's adopted son. They had adopted him after they had found each other.

The two kids smiled and grabbed Duo's hands, "We'll help you!"

Duo was pulled along by the two five year olds.

"Two down, six to go."

Duo was pulled along the grass and through the shrubs and the kids stopped, "They're hiding in the Tree Man!"

Duo gasped, "Aren't they scared of the Tree Man?"

The boy nodded, "Christina said that he'd protect them."

Duo made an O with his mouth. All the kids followed Christian's lead. Noin and Zechs' son was the oldest and the splitting image of his Father.

Duo roared, "The Tree Man is coming alive!"

He heard a slight shriek. He walked up to the tree with its low branches and leaves. He walked behind it and looked up.

"Found you!"

Laughing and groaning was heard. Up on the tree were four kids…well Mariemaea was with them but she had grown into a pretty adult.

"It's not fair! You cheated," said Christian, jumping off the tree.

He helped his younger brother off the tree, "Yeah! You cheated Uncle Duo. My brother's always right!"

They all called him Uncle. Mariemaea jumped off, holding Heero and Relena's middle child. He smiled sweetly.

One was still up in the tree, "You should come down."

"I don't want to."

Heero and Relena's eldest was as stubborn as her parents, and she was only five.

"Do it for your Uncle Duo?" pleaded Duo. She came down eventually after her cousin Christian told her to and they all set out to look for the remaining two. Duo knew where they would be. Everyone followed him and he stopped when he got to the destination.

"You can come out now, you've won!"

No answer so he tired again, "Luke! Julian!"

Two heads poked out from behind a shrub. They smiled cheekily and ran towards the group together.

"Daddy!!!!"

Duo bent down and outstretched his arms as the two boys ran into his arms. He stood up, twirling his sons around. Yes, sons. Duo glanced down at his left hand, a wedding band on his finger. He then looked to his sons. They were identical twins, with his brown hair, but they had inherited their mother's eyes: a shimmering blue.

The day he had married Hilde and the day she had brought their sons into the world had been the best days of his life.

"Daddy……can we have some sweets?"

"Yeah!" the other agreed, "Sweets!"

Duo looked to the other kids, "Come on, let's go back and eat all the sweets!"

The kids all yelled and disappeared towards the house. Duo walked back with Mariemaea and his twins. They exited the trees and the twins jumped out of Duo's arms to look for the sweets. Heero looked suspiciously at them and then proceeded to eat the sweets in the big bag he was holding. The kids all looked at each other and then they all jumped onto Heero.

Heero groaned as the weight of seven kids jumped onto him. When his middle child settled on top, the deck chair gave way. Heero fell backwards, eight kids on top of him. Everyone laughed, including his youngest who was giggling on Relena's lap. One of the kids shouted, "I've got em!" and they all jumped up and ran after the one who had the sweets.

Heero finally got up, his hair in disarray. Wufei slapped him on the back, "Weakling."

Heero glared and fixed the deck chair. Duo checked the BBQ. It was hot. All he needed now was the food.

"Anyone seen Hilde?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Relena, "She's looking for painkillers. Says she needs them. We're gonna help her make a salad once she comes back."

"She's gonna need out help," said Noin.

Duo smiled, "Yeah. Guys, there's beer in the fridge and the BBQ's hot. Make yourselves at home. I'm gonna check up on Hilde."

He entered his home and then poked his head out of the door. Wufei looked grumpy. Duo smiled, "Oh kids! Wufei's got more sweets!"

He watched as the kids all bundled him. He smirked and went indoors. He climbed up the stairs and walked down the hallway, slipping inside a closed room quietly. He smiled.

He leaned back casually on the door and looked. She was standing at the open window, looking down into the garden. She looked simply beautiful. Her hair had lengthened, so it was floppy on her head, framing her face. She hadn't noticed him.

He walked up behind her and she gasped as he put his hands on her waist. He pulled her back against him to calm her.

"Hey," he said, his breath on her ear. Hilde turned her head to face his.

"Be careful Duo. You shouldn't shock me!"

Duo smiled and kissed her from behind. She responded immediately. They broke apart and he put his hands on hers. Duo looked down to their joined hands on her enlarged stomach. He kissed her neck. She was due in three weeks and she looked positively radiant in her last part of pregnancy.

She sighed, "It's been having a football match with my internal organs Duo. I think it knows that everyone's here."

"Hn."

She smiled, "I hope it's a girl. Too many men in this house!"

Duo laughed, "If it is, there'll be two special ladies in the house."

Hilde giggled, "Oh Duo…"

She lifted her hand to the back of his neck as he nuzzled her neck. The last seven years had been blissful, with each achieving the career they wanted and being with each other. Duo remembered their wedding day: a small church in the country with all their friends gathered for the event. She had looked like an angel that day, with a white flowing dress, billowing in the wind. It had been so special to them.

And then, Hilde had fallen pregnant with twins. Neither had ever looked at the prospect of starting a family, but they had given it a go seeing how happy their friends were with their children. After nine months of pregnancy and twenty-seven hours of painful labour, the boys were brought into the world. Crying, wrinkled and pink, they were one of the most beautiful gifts they had ever seen. Tears had been shared on both parts and when they had been brought the twins home, it had been a happy time. Relena, Noin and Sally had decorated the house with banners on their return.

Everyone loved the twins. It had been hard at first, especially with two of them, but Duo had been amazed by Hilde's natural abilities of a mother. She was patient, loving and motherly. He couldn't wait for this one to be born. Duo kissed her cheek. Ever since the last scan two months ago, Hilde would sing to her stomach late at night, so the baby would recognise their voice. Duo often talked to the baby and the 'baby-growing machine' within their mother fascinated their twins. Duo loved to listen to Hilde sing. She had a beautiful voice: very gentle.

Hilde sighed and Duo rubbed her stomach, "What're you thinking?"

Hilde turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get as close as possible. She smiled, "Remember that Christmas at Relena's?"

"The one when Zechs fell down the stairs?"

"No, not that one."

Duo smiled, "The one where Wufei got bitten by Heero's dog in the privates?"

Hilde shook her head, "The one before."

Realization dawned on him, "Oh! The one where we got Heero insanely drunk on vodka and told everyone he had sex on the shuttle with Relena and got a black eye from where he punched me when he found out?"

Hilde smiled, "Yeah, but not that part," her eyes turned serious, "remember when it began to snow?"

Duo lowered his voice and put his forehead on hers, "How could I forget?"

Hilde closed her eyes as Duo kissed her forehead, "Duo, our family is about to get bigger and I still can't believe it."

"Hm. I can't believe that I'm married to a beautiful, sophisticated though wild and down-to-earth babe who's made me the happiest man alive."

They looked into each other's eyes and Hilde put her palm to his cheek, "I love you so much Duo. And I love Luke, Julian and out unborn baby as well. I never knew I'd be so happy."

Duo smiled as she continued, "And to meet you on a normal shuttle flight where I saw thousands of people per day and smile an average 634 times…"

They smiled to each other and Hilde gasped, "It's kicking again."

Duo smiled and lent in close, cupping her cheek. Their lips met once more.

Hilde turned Duo to look out of the window, holding his hand, "I saw what you did to Heero and Wufei."

"Well, Heero shouldn't have been eating all the sweets in the first place and Wufei needed to chill!"

Hilde giggled and stared at everyone outside. Christian and Heero's eldest daughter were arguing. Hilde smirked, "They may be related, but they sure argue a lot!"

Duo nodded, "remind me of their Fathers."

Wufei and Sally's daughter and Trowa and Quatre's son were practising martial arts. Both had similar likes and were taught by Wufei. Zechs and Noin's other son was watching his older brother argue and Heero and Relena's middle child was eating sweets with the twins.

Hilde tutted, "They're eating too many sweets."

"They take after me! Come on, let's get the BBQ started."

They turned around, Duo's hand on her lower back. Hilde stopped him, put her hands on his tee-shirt collar and pulled his head towards hers. Duo's eyes widened at her sudden actions, but he smiled.

She drew him close and kissed his lips lightly, "I love you Duo. Just remember that when I start accusing you of seducing me and hating you when I give birth."

Duo nodded and then grinned, "It's the drugs talking dear! And I love you too."

He lightly returned her kiss and they walked together out of the room, the door closing quietly. The room was silent, sunlight filtering in through the windows. Their bedroom was small, though filled with family value. On the walls were pictures of Luke and Julian and all their friends and family. On the bedside cabinet was a picture frame. Around the picture frame were religious figurines to keep everything safe. In the frame was a picture and on the picture was Duo and Hilde. He had his arm around her shoulder and she was wearing her hostess uniform.

'Yes,' thought Duo as he watched his wife talking to the others, 'you're still my air hostess Hilde.'

Hilde sensed his eyes on her back and she turned to look at him. She smiled and he smiled back. They would continue to smile for the rest of their lives.

**SOMETIME LATER………**

"Heero…I'm kind of bored so what shall we do?"

Heero looked at his wife and squeezed her hand. He didn't reply until the shuttle had taken off, the atmosphere changing from the blue of the earth to the black of space, glittered with stars, "You should sleep. This conference is pretty important."

Relena sighed and put her hands on his chest. She began to play with this buttons on his shirt, "Heero…you know what I mean. Come on…I love you…"

His Prussian eyes softened, "Relena…"

"No one's here. The kids are with Milliardo and there are no hostess' on this flight. Just you, me and the pilot. It'll just be us…"

Heero smirked and pressed his lips to Relena's. They continued everything in the restroom. The door was locked and it was just them. Relena straddled his lap and within seconds they were half undressed. Heero kissed Relena's neck and then he froze.

"Heero…"

Heero gripped Relena tighter and shook his head, cursing himself for imagining someone calling him other than his wife. He kissed Relena's collarbone when he heard it again.

"Oh Heero…"

Heero looked at Relena and she said, "Don't look at me. I don't have a male voice."

"Then…" and Heero gritted his teeth in anger, quickly covering Relena up as the door swung open to reveal Duo with a video camera.

Duo smiled slyly, "Smile! When your and everyone else's kids are old enough, I'm sure they'd want to see this!"

Heero and Relena clenched their teeth: "DUO!!!!!!!!"

**OWARI (the end!!!!)**

So, did ya like it? Hate it? Tell me in a lovely little review! I've also written one other GW fic, a 1xR fic, so if you're bored, read it and tell me what you think!!!!!


End file.
